


После хэппи-энда

by Polyn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: Пухоспинка<br/>Предупреждения: AU, ООС, флафф, насилие</p><p>Необходимое пояснение: вообще-то, я собиралась написать драббл по заявке Ямамото/Гокудера.<br/>TYL!Гокудера идет вразнос после гибели Десятого. Ямамото контролирует ущерб.<br/>Без осознанного D/s, только инстинктивные действия, бондаж, контроль дыхания, кляп (Гокудера слишком много огрызается), повязка на глаза, вынужденная долгая неподвижность. Никаких наказаний, только вопросы контроля. Рейтинг - NC-17. Но в итоге получилось слишком много расхождений с заявкой.</p>
    </blockquote>





	После хэппи-энда

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Пухоспинка  
> Предупреждения: AU, ООС, флафф, насилие
> 
> Необходимое пояснение: вообще-то, я собиралась написать драббл по заявке Ямамото/Гокудера.  
> TYL!Гокудера идет вразнос после гибели Десятого. Ямамото контролирует ущерб.  
> Без осознанного D/s, только инстинктивные действия, бондаж, контроль дыхания, кляп (Гокудера слишком много огрызается), повязка на глаза, вынужденная долгая неподвижность. Никаких наказаний, только вопросы контроля. Рейтинг - NC-17. Но в итоге получилось слишком много расхождений с заявкой.

Реальность обрушивается на Ямамото, как ледяной душ. Только что он парил среди белого света в плотной уютной тишине, сквозь которую изредка прорывались обрывки разговоров – и вот он стоит возле машины времени. Кёко охает, оседая на пол, ее подхватывает Рёхей. Гокудера крутит головой, озираясь, и вдруг дико кричит:  
– Десятый!  
Ямамото дёргается, как ошпаренный, и бросается к Гокудере. Он ещё не знает, что произошло, но понимает – что-то очень плохое. Цуна лежит чуть в стороне, у двери. Он не двигается, под телом медленно расползается противная красная лужа. Ямамото сразу понимает, что это тело. Живые люди не лежат в таких позах, даже если они без сознания. Гокудера одним прыжком оказывается возле босса и осторожно переворачивает его. Закатившиеся глаза, приоткрытый рот.  
– Десятый, Десятый, – зовёт Гокудера. Встряхивает Цуну – голова того беспомощно дёргается, прикладывает руку к шее, пытаясь нащупать пульс. На белой рубашке Цуны расплылось красное пятно, но Гокудера не обращает внимания на рану.  
– Он умер? – растерянно спрашивает неслышно подошедшая Хром. Гокудера оборачивается, с ненавистью глядя на Хранительницу Тумана. Ямамото кивает.  
– Босс, – шепчет Хром.  
– Теперь он мне никогда не достанется, – Мукуро вздыхает.  
Гокудера переводит взгляд на Цуну, осторожно укладывает его на пол и медленно поднимается на ноги. Волосы закрывают лицо, но Ямамото чувствует, что Гокудера в бешенстве.  
Ямамото быстро осматривается – Хибари стоит у самого обрыва, изваянием застыл Мукуро, поддерживающий Хром. Кёко плачет, уткнувшись в плечо Рёхея, Хару болезненно морщится и сжимает кулаки. Ирие с растерянным видом отступает к пульту управления машиной. Европеец в форме техника Вонголы – кажется, его зовут Спаннер – закрывает ноутбук и печально вздыхает.  
Гокудера идёт к Ирие, с заметным трудом переставляя ноги. Ямамото пытается позвать его, но Гокудера не слышит.  
– Как ты это объяснишь? – глухо спрашивает он у Ирие, не поднимая головы. – Я слышал о вашем плане всё. Ты говорил, что смерть Десятого была инсценировкой. Как ты это, – Гокудера резким жестом указывает на тело, – объяснишь?  
– Я, – Ирие сглатывает, – я очень сожалею.  
Гокудера достаёт из кармана сигареты и закуривает. Ямамото на всякий случай подходит поближе. Кто-то плачет у него за спиной, Ямамото сам оглушён смертью Цуны – он тоже слышал разговоры и тоже успел поверить, что тот жив – но сейчас важно не это.  
– Кому ты врал – младшим или Десятому? – Гокудера опускает руки. Они не дрожат.  
– Бьякурану, – с усмешкой отвечает за Ирие Хибари. Гокудера резко разворачивается и поднимает голову. Его глаза так посветлели от бешенства, что кажутся почти прозрачными. Ямамото переводит взгляд на руки Гокудеры. Пальцы правой сложены, левая кажется расслабленной. Ямамото уверен, что в правой ладони уже лежит динамитная шашка.  
– Успокойся, пожалуйста, – Ямамото делает шаг навстречу Гокудере.  
– Ни за что, – со сдержанной яростью говорит Гокудера. – Этот тип, – он показывает на Ирие, – обманул Десятого.  
– Я не врал! – пытается возмутиться Ирие. – Если вы всё слышали, почему вы мне не верите? Это был план Савады. Хибари, подтвердите, пожалуйста, – Ирие умоляет. Хибари не успевает ответить.  
– Сволочь, – тихо говорит Гокудера. Ямамото хватает его поперёк корпуса, прижимая руки к телу. Динамитная шашка падает на пол.  
– Пусти, – шипит Гокудера и дёргается.  
– Успокойся, – просит Ямамото. Гокудера глубоко вдыхает и выплёвывает тлеющую сигарету в лицо Ирие. Тот ойкает, нелепо закрывается рукой и садится на пульт.  
– Убью! – ревёт Гокудера и продолжает вырываться. Злость придаёт ему сил – Ямамото понимает, что может не справиться.  
– Кто-нибудь, – зовёт он. Рядом появляется И-пин. Она коротко бьёт Гокудеру по шее. Тот обмякает, становясь ещё тяжелее.  
– Всё равно придётся дать ему успокоительное, – говорит И-пин.  
– Идиоты, – говорит Хибари и уходит.  
– База Мероне почти полностью разрушена, – говорит европеец. – Лучше тут не оставаться.  
Ямамото кивает.  
– Меня зовут Спаннер, – человек суёт в рот леденец. – Где-то здесь были каталки, – он начинает озираться по сторонам.  
– Я покажу, – Ирие поднимается на ноги, прикрывая обожжённую щёку ладонью.  
– Придётся вам помочь, – Мукуро отходит от всхлипывающей Хром.  
Ламбо вздыхает. Рёхей оставляет Кёко на попечение так и не расплакавшейся Хару.  
– Куда теперь? – спрашивает Ямамото, когда они укладывают Цуну и Гокудеру на каталки.  
– Я думаю, стоит вернуться на базу Вонголы, – говорит Спаннер. – Она полуразрушена, но там осталось медицинское оборудование.  
– Хорошая идея, – соглашается Ямамото. Никто ему не возражает.  
– Я прикрою вас от обывателей, – говорит Мукуро таким тоном, будто делает всем большое одолжение. – Но будьте осторожны.  
– Спасибо, – Ямамото понимает, что не может выдавить улыбку.

На базе хозяйничает Джаннини. Часть жилых помещений и медпункт не пострадали от пожара – уцелевшим есть, где разместиться. Морга нет, поэтому тело Цуны оставляют в неотапливаемом пустом помещении.  
– Я займусь организацией похорон, – говорит Фута.  
Ямамото вяло кивает. Гокудеру они с Бьянки перегружают на больничную койку. Бьянки делает брату укол успокоительного и гладит его по волосам.  
– Ты о нём позаботишься? – спрашивает она у Ямамото. Тот снова кивает.  
Бьянки выходит. Появляется Мукуро.  
– Кто-то должен сообщить Варии, – говорит он.  
– Они уже вернулись в Италию? – Ямамото думает, что Вария для Гокудеры – отличный повод сорваться.  
– Должны быть на пути туда, – Мукуро пожимает плечами. – Я могу выяснить, – он улыбается.  
– Выясни, пожалуйста.  
– Что им сказать?  
– Почему ты спрашиваешь у меня?  
– Хибари самоустранился, Гокудера, – Мукуро кивает на бессознательное тело на койке, – невменяем. Остаёшься ты.  
– Кстати, – Ямамото хмурится, – ты себя нормально чувствуешь?  
Мукуро разводит руками.  
– Как видишь, не падаю. Итак, что мне передать нашим опасным друзьям?  
– Что Десятый, – выговорить это оказывается неожиданно трудно, – умер.  
– Какие-нибудь распоряжения? Уточнения? Просьбы?  
Ямамото кажется, что Мукуро издевается.  
– Я не знаю, – сознаётся он.  
Мукуро бесшумно выскальзывает за дверь и закрывает её за собой. Гокудера тяжело вздыхает. Ямамото осторожно берёт его за руку и спрашивает:  
– Как ты?  
– Тяжело, – ещё один вздох. – Это правда? Правда, что Десятый?..  
– Да, – Ямамото слегка пожимает расслабленные пальцы.  
– Уйди, – просит Гокудера.  
– Нет, – мягко отвечает Ямамото.  
– Что ты мне вколол? – спрашивает Гокудера. – Мне нужно работать.  
– Не я. Бьянки, – Ямамото кладёт ладонь на лоб Гокудеры. – Тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
Гокудера невесело усмехается.  
– Ну да. Теперь я чувствую себя сонным. Кто займётся всем, – он делает паузу, – этим?  
– Фута. Мукуро свяжется с Варией.  
Гокудера молчит. Тишина вязкая, как кисель.  
– Всё будет хорошо, – Ямамото сам не верит в то, что говорит, но хочет, чтобы в это поверил Гокудера.  
– Ничего уже не будет хорошо, – Гокудера дёргается, но тут же валится обратно.  
– Тише, – Ямамото поправляет одеяло.  
– Не будет, – упрямо повторяет Гокудера и засыпает, не успев закрыть рот.  
– Слишком сильное успокоительное, – бормочет Ямамото. Он выключает в палате свет и выходит.

Когда Ямамото возвращается, то не застаёт Гокудеру. Он обнаруживается в одной из жилых комнат. Гокудера сидит на кровати и курит, глядя в пустоту. Табачный дым висит в воздухе.  
– Ты ушёл из больничного крыла, – говорит Ямамото.  
– Я же не ранен, – Гокудера нехорошо ухмыляется. – Мукуро сказал, ты неплохо справляешься.  
Ямамото непонимающе хмурится.  
– Распорядился связаться с Варией, приказал Футе организовать, – Гокудера давится дымом и кашляет, – похороны.  
– Я не приказывал. А Мукуро сам предложил.  
– Неважно, – Гокудера зло щурится, глядя на Ямамото. – Что будешь делать теперь? Займёшь место босса?  
– Ты завтракал? – спрашивает Ямамото вместо ответа.  
– Нет, – Гокудера давит окурок в переполненной пепельнице, стоящей на полу. – Тошнит. Убирайся.  
– Хаято, – мягко говорит Ямамото.  
Этого оказывается достаточно для взрыва. Гокудера вскакивает на ноги и бросается на Ямамото с кулаками, забыв о динамите.  
– Не называй меня так! – кричит он. Ямамото ловит его руки и подставляет бедро, когда Гокудера пытается пнуть его в пах.  
– Не смей вообще со мной разговаривать! – Гокудера и не думает успокаиваться. Он откидывает голову и резко бьёт Ямамото лбом в переносицу. Уклоняться некуда – за спиной дверь. Ямамото продолжает удерживать запястья Гокудеры. От удара звенит в ушах, Ямамото шмыгает носом.  
– Перестань, пожалуйста, – говорит он.  
– Отвали от меня! – отчаянно кричит Гокудера и пытается выдернуть руки из захвата. Ямамото слышит в этом крике боль и разжимает пальцы. Гокудера неловко отшатывается, задевает ногой пепельницу – окурки разлетаются по полу, запах табачного дыма становится ещё сильнее – и едва не падает.  
– Я понимаю, что тебе сейчас тяжело, – слова кажутся жёсткими, царапают язык, как наждачная бумага.  
– Нихрена ты не понимаешь! – орёт Гокудера. – Никогда не понимал, чёртов придурок!  
– Хаято, – повторяет Ямамото.  
Гокудера снова бросается на него. На этот раз он пытается не ударить, а задушить. Ямамото позволяет ему обхватить пальцами свою шею, а сам крепко обнимает и прижимает к себе.  
– Что ты делаешь? – спрашивает Гокудера, когда в глазах у Ямамото уже начинает темнеть.  
– Держу тебя, – сипло отвечает Ямамото.  
Гокудера разжимает пальцы и лезет целоваться. Ямамото возбуждается мгновенно – у них слишком давно не было времени на секс.  
– Дверь, – Гокудера выдыхает.  
– Нужно закрыть, – Ямамото нашаривает задвижку у себя за спиной.  
– Ненавижу себя, – Гокудера прижимается лбом к плечу Ямамото.  
– Не надо, – просит Ямамото.  
– Тебя тоже, – Гокудера зло дёргает Ямамото за ослабленный узел галстука. Неожиданно для себя Ямамото улыбается. Гокудера бьёт его под рёбра. Больно. Ямамото хмурится, перехватывает руки Гокудеры, заводит их ему за спину и держит правой рукой. Левой он окончательно развязывает галстук, сдёргивает его и связывает запястья Гокудеры. Тот ждёт, лихорадочно облизываясь.  
– Давай, трахни меня, – зло говорит он.  
– Шшш, – Ямамото запускает пальцы в волосы Гокудеры, ласково гладит его по голове, пытаясь успокоить. Гокудера недовольно жмурится и мотает головой. Ямамото целует его, пытаясь вложить в это действие как можно больше чувств – тех, что нельзя передать словами. Гокудера кусает его за язык. Не до крови, но всё равно неприятно.  
Ямамото прекращает поцелуй, но не отпускает Гокудеру, прижимая его к себе.  
– Хватит меня тискать! – Гокудера неожиданно пинает его по голени. Ямамото мягко подталкивает его к столу. Окурки неприятно шуршат под ногами.  
Гокудера громко ругается и требует что-нибудь сделать. Но хотя бы не дерётся, пока Ямамото жадно гладит его по плечам и спине – он успел невыносимо соскучиться.  
– Я же знаю, что ты хочешь меня трахнуть, чёртов идиот! – орёт Гокудера во весь голос. – Какого хрена ты тянешь время?!  
– Тоже не терпится, да? – Ямамото снова улыбается. Гокудера отводит голову назад, Ямамото понимает, что он снова собирается ударить его лбом, и ловит за волосы. Крепко держит.  
– Не мешай мне, – просьба звучит как приказ, но Гокудера не возмущается. Он облизывает губы, опирается задницей на стол и раздвигает ноги.  
– Не кусайся, пожалуйста, – на этот раз просьба получается просьбой. Гокудера позволяет себя поцеловать. Урчит от нетерпения и извивается, когда Ямамото вылизывает его шею.  
– Сильнее, – хрипло просит Гокудера. – Не могу почувствовать.  
Ямамото прикусывает кожу. Гокудера вздрагивает и дёргает бёдрами. Ямамото расстёгивает его брюки, запускает руку под бельё и дрочит. Гокудера пытается укусить его за ухо, выгибается, сильно толкаясь в ладонь, и рычит.  
– Смазки нет, – растерянно говорит Ямамото.  
– Плевать, – Гокудера ёрзает задом по краю стола. Его брюки сползают к коленям. Он поворачивается к Ямамото спиной и, прогнувшись, ложится грудью на стол.  
– Ну? – требовательно спрашивает он.  
– Сейчас, – Ямамото опускается на колено – прямо в пепел. Разводит ягодицы Гокудеры и касается языком ануса. Гокудера чистый, слабый запах мыла едва заметен на фоне пропитавшего всю комнату табачного дыма. Ямамото вылизывает его, стараясь собрать как можно больше слюны, чтобы смочить отверстие. Гокудера ругается – то зло, то восторженно.  
– Помолчи, пожалуйста, – просит Ямамото. Гокудера не слушается. Ямамото проталкивает язык внутрь. Гокудера охает, расслабляется и замолкает. Впрочем, ненадолго. Через несколько секунд он с новой силой начинает требовать немедленно его трахнуть. Ямамото расстёгивает штаны и высвобождает член, не прекращая своего занятия.  
– Не могу больше, – говорит Гокудера и, наконец, замолкает. Ямамото встаёт, сплёвывает в ладонь, растирает слюну по члену, приставляет его к анусу и осторожно входит. Гокудера нетерпеливо дёргается навстречу, и Ямамото приходится его придерживать. Гокудера тихонько рычит и сжимается вокруг Ямамото так, что из глаз сыплются звёзды.  
– Больно? – спрашивает Ямамото.  
– Идиот, – Гокудера дёргается слишком сильно, всё-таки насаживается на член Ямамото, охает и замирает. Ямамото гладит его по спине и бокам.  
– Трахни меня, чёртов придурок! – кричит Гокудера. Ямамото зажимает ему рот и начинает двигаться. Гокудера стонет и мычит, сам подаётся навстречу и вертит задом. У Ямамото сбивается дыхание. Колени дрожат от напряжения, и он опирается на стол.  
– Какого хрена ты меня затыкаешь?! – Гокудера тоже тяжело дышит.  
– Слишком много болтаешь, – Ямамото улыбается и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Гокудеру в шею. Тот отвечает низким протяжным стоном, переходящим в рык. Ямамото выпрямляется и постепенно увеличивает темп. Гокудера урчит, всхлипывает и пытается подмахивать. Ямамото кладёт ладонь на его связанные запястья и говорит:  
– Не шевелись.  
– Ладно, – выдыхает Гокудера и перестаёт дёргаться. Ямамото дрочит ему в том же темпе, в каком двигается сам. Гокудера постанывает коротко и тонко, Ямамото чувствует, что вот-вот кончит. Он берёт Гокудеру за бёдра и с силой насаживает на себя. Гокудера всхлипывает и дёргает связанными руками. Ямамото сжимает его член, ещё не успев придти в себя, но этого оказывается достаточно. На пол падают тяжёлые белые капли.  
– Умру без сигареты, – сообщает Гокудера.  
– Сейчас, – Ямамото нашаривает на столе пачку и зажигалку. Помогает Гокудере выпрямиться, даёт сигарету, которую тот сжимает губами, и подносит зажигалку. Затянувшись, Гокудера невнятно требует пепельницу. Ямамото подтягивает штаны и, придерживая их одной рукой, ставит пустую пепельницу на стол. Забирает у Гокудеры сигарету, чтобы стряхнуть пепел.  
– Хорошо, – Гокудера прижимается затылком к плечу Ямамото и закрывает глаза. Ямамото целует его в висок и обнимает, чтобы поддержать. Снова подносит сигарету ко рту Гокудеры. Они стоят так, пока сигарета не превращается в окурок: Гокудера курит, Ямамото держит сигарету и стряхивает пепел. Потом он развязывает руки Гокудеры и отступает на шаг.  
– Всю комнату загадили, – говорит Гокудера, оглянувшись.  
– Я уберу, – предлагает Ямамото.  
Гокудера вяло кивает, подтягивает бельё и брюки, застёгивается, тщательно расправив рубашку, садится на кровать. Ямамото смотрит на свой измятый галстук, суёт его в карман пиджака и уходит за веником и совком.  
Он никого не встречает. База кажется пустой, несмотря на то, что на ней полно народу.  
Когда Ямамото заканчивает с уборкой, Гокудера сосредоточенно чистит ботинки.  
– Может, выйдем наружу? – предлагает Ямамото.  
– Зачем? – Гокудера поднимает голову и смотрит сквозь него.  
– Подышим свежим воздухом.  
Гокудера вздыхает и поднимается на ноги. Приглаживает разлохмаченные волосы и поправляет рукава рубашки.  
Мукуро и Фута ловят их у выхода.  
– Я связался с Франом, – Мукуро складывает руки на груди.  
– И? – спрашивает Гокудера.  
– Они уже в Италии. Занзас в ярости, требует карт-бланш на уничтожение остатков семьи Джессо, – Мукуро негромко хмыкает. – Подозреваю, тем из Джильо Неро, кто не успеет увернуться, тоже не поздоровится.  
Ямамото косится на Гокудеру. Он щурится и сжимает кулаки.  
– Я бы предпочёл разобраться с ними сам.  
– Я думаю… – начинает Фута.  
– Да? – Гокудера резко поворачивается к нему.  
– Я думаю, Десятого надо похоронить в Италии. Рядом с родителями и Девятым.  
Гокудера сжимает зубы.  
– Это было бы правильно, – говорит Ямамото. Гокудера кивает.  
– Что мне передать Франу? – интересуется Мукуро.  
– Пусть Вария делает своё дело. Рядовых могут хоть сожрать, а вот офицеры нужны мне живыми.  
– Будет выполнено, – Мукуро слегка кланяется и уходит.  
– Я заказал самолёт и, – Фута сглатывает, – всё необходимое.  
– Когда вылет? – спрашивает Гокудера.  
– Завтра в два часа, – Фута виновато разводит руками. – Раньше не получится, но я могу поменять время...  
– Не надо, – перебивает его Гокудера. – Убедись, что все готовы к путешествию. Арендуй особняк или виллу.  
– Но резиденция Вонголы… – пытается возразить Фута.  
– Неизвестно, в каком состоянии. И неизвестно, что нас там ждет.  
– Я посоветуюсь с Джаннини, – говорит Фута.  
Гокудера кивком отпускает его. Ямамото пытается спрятать улыбку, но у него не получается.  
– Чем ты так доволен? – хмуро спрашивает Гокудера, когда они поднимаются на поверхность.  
– Ты очень уверенно себя ведёшь. Почти как раньше, – добавляет Ямамото и прикусывает губу. Гокудера бросает на него злой взгляд и отворачивается.  
– Я думаю, хорошо, что они ему не сказали, – говорит Ямамото.  
Гокудера без уточнений понимает, что Ямамото имеет в виду Цуну и правду о его родителях, кивает.  
– Я ведь почти поверил, – глухо говорит он. – Почти поверил, что его смерть была ненастоящей.  
– Я тоже, – Ямамото кладёт ладонь ему на плечо и слегка пожимает. Гокудера резко стряхивает его руку.  
– Мне не нужна твоя жалость.  
– Ладно, ладно. Я просто рядом, помнишь?  
– Забудешь тут, как же, – Гокудера недовольно косится на Ямамото. – Ты, кажется, звал меня на прогулку. Ну так пошли.  
Они молча бродят по лесу. Ямамото думает о Намимори – стоило бы зайти домой, посмотреть, в каком состоянии ресторан после нападения Погребальных Венков, но ему не хочется оставлять Гокудеру одного. Он обещает себе сделать это после похорон.  
Ямамото не следит за временем, Гокудера сам поворачивает обратно, и Ямамото идёт за ним. Услышав шаги, они одновременно останавливаются. Кёко, Хару и Рёхей тоже возвращаются на базу. Ямамото выходит из тени.  
– Мы приготовили ужин, – Кёко пытается улыбнуться, но губы у неё дрожат. Рёхей приподнимает сумки.  
– Спасибо, – Ямамото улыбается. – Что бы мы без вас делали?  
– Ещё всем нужно выглядеть, – Хару резко вздыхает, – соответственно.  
– Я за этим прослежу, – говорит Гокудера.

Едят на кухне – столовая не уцелела во время нападения Закуро.  
– Где Реборн? – спрашивает Гокудера.  
– Вернулся в прошлое вместе с ними, – Бьянки смотрит вниз.  
– То есть, он не возродился, как остальные аркобалено? – Джаннини шмыгает носом.  
– Я не знаю, – беспомощно говорит Бьянки.  
– Я арендовал замок, – пытается сменить тему Фута.  
– Господин Мукуро сказал, что безопасность будут обеспечивать Вария и Дисциплинарный Комитет, – тихо говорит Хром.  
– Где они, кстати? – Гокудера хмурится.  
– Не знаю, – отвечает Хром. – Но они скоро вернутся.  
Гокудера продолжает хмуриться.  
– Я разослал приглашения, но, учитывая обстоятельства, – Фута замолкает.  
– Есть шанс, что явится не слишком много народу, – заканчивает за него Гокудера.  
Рёхей осуждающе смотрит на него.  
– Так, – Фута кивает.  
– Тем проще нам будет, – не договорив, Гокудера застывает. Он смотрит прямо перед собой пустыми глазами. Ямамото чувствует, что что-то не так.  
– Хаято, – зовёт брата Бьянки.  
Тот молча поднимается из-за стола и бросается вон, прижимая руку ко рту.  
– Извините. Спасибо, было очень вкусно, – уже на ходу проговаривает Ямамото.  
Он находит Гокудеру в туалете, склонившимся над унитазом. Того рвёт уже желчью. Плечи дрожат от напряжения.  
– Что, пришёл полюбоваться? – Гокудера плачет. – Пошёл вон!  
– Извини, – Ямамото закрывает дверь и уходит в кухню за минеральной водой.  
– Как он? – спрашивает Бьянки.  
– Всё будет хорошо, – отвечает Ямамото, но сам в это не верит. Когда он возвращается к Гокудере, тот умывается.  
– Говорил же, что не могу есть, – ворчит он, вытираясь бумажным полотенцем. Ямамото протягивает ему воду. Гокудера пьёт, кашляет и выблёвывает воду в раковину. Ноги у него подрагивают, Ямамото придерживает его за плечи.  
– Паскудство, – Гокудера вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони.  
– Тебе нужны силы, – Ямамото не знает, что ещё можно сказать.  
Гокудера кивает. Очередной спазм скручивает его тело, он глухо стонет, извергая из себя очередную порцию желчи. Тяжело дышит, опирается ладонями на края раковины.  
– Принеси зубную пасту и щётку.  
– А ты? – спрашивает Ямамото.  
– Не упаду, – огрызается Гокудера.  
Ямамото делает, что сказано. В комнате Гокудеры по-прежнему висит запах табачного дыма – вентиляция не справляется.  
Пока Гокудера чистит зубы и умывается, яростно отплёвываясь, Ямамото смотрит в сторону.  
– Чего ждёшь? – интересуется Гокудера.  
– У тебя в комнате накурено. Может быть, ляжешь в другой? – Ямамото стыдно за то, как он смотрит на Гокудеру, но перестать он не может.  
– Намекаешь на свою? – Гокудера зло щурится.  
– Тебе нужно отдохнуть, – предлагает мир Ямамото.  
– В самолёте отосплюсь, – говорит Гокудера. – Накачаете меня опять успокоительным – буду смирный, как покойник.  
– Гокудера, перестань, пожалуйста, – Ямамото кладёт руку ему на плечо.  
– Отвали, – Гокудера пытается оттолкнуть Ямамото, но вместо этого чуть не падает сам, поскользнувшись. Ямамото ловит его за корпус и, не удержавшись, сильно прижимает к себе. Вдыхает запах волос.  
– Извращенец, – шипит Гокудера, но не вырывается. Ямамото осторожно гладит его по груди и животу.  
– От меня воняет, – говорит Гокудера.  
– Нет, – удивлённо отвечает Ямамото. – Но если хочешь, можешь вымыться.  
Гокудера фыркает.

В ванной никого нет. Ямамото запирает дверь, Гокудера раздевается, морщась. Ямамото догадывается, что ему мерещится запах.  
– Всё в порядке, – говорит он, забирая у Гокудеры рубашку. – Пахнет табаком, порохом и немножко, – Ямамото улыбается, – тобой.  
Гокудера вздыхает и отворачивается. Ямамото раздевается быстро, готовый в любой момент помочь.  
Они садятся в просторную ванну. Гокудера откидывается на бортик.  
– Иди сюда.  
Гокудера дёргает плечом, но не возражает и не вырывается, когда Ямамото разворачивает его спиной к себе.  
– Ты чего? – спрашивает он, когда Ямамото ловит его запястье и касается губами покрасневшей кожи.  
– Прости, – говорит Ямамото.  
– Никогда, – мстительно обещает Гокудера.  
Ямамото поливает его. Гокудера фыркает и встряхивается, но не пытается отодвинуться. Ямамото моет ему голову, массируя кожу. Гокудера сопит – и Ямамото хочется думать, что это довольное сопение. Когда он начинает смывать пену, Гокудера вертит головой и невнятно спрашивает:  
– Что?  
– А? – переспрашивает Ямамото.  
– Что ты делаешь? Что вообще происходит? – Гокудера резко вскидывается.  
– Ты задремал, – догадывается Ямамото.  
– Я же не хотел спать, – Гокудера плещет водой себе в лицо. Он отодвигается, окунает голову в воду, пытаясь побыстрее смыть шампунь.  
– Спешишь?  
– Да, – Гокудера встаёт и намыливается. – Я же собирался... чёрт! – он пошатывается, хватается за стену скользкой рукой и остаётся на ногах только потому, что Ямамото успевает поймать его за бёдра.  
– Я помогу, – сообщает Ямамото тоном, не терпящим возражений, и встаёт. Гокудера фыркает, но не двигается. Ямамото возбуждён. Гокудера тоже, он не может это скрыть и не пытается, но когда Ямамото гладит его член, то сбрасывает руку и говорит:  
– Не сейчас.  
– Значит, позже, – спокойно говорит Ямамото. Гокудера втягивает воздух сквозь зубы.  
– Да кто тебе вообще, – возмущённо начинает он.  
– Это тоже потом скажешь, – Ямамото направляет струю из душа прямо на голову Гокудере.  
– Идиот! – отплевавшись, вопит Гокудера. Совсем как раньше. Ямамото начинает смеяться, но в горле встаёт ком, а глаза слезятся. Ямамото кашляет и умывается.  
– Идиот, – мягко говорит Гокудера, отбирает у него душ, споласкивается и осторожно выбирается из ванны. Вытирается, прислоняется к стене и ждёт, пока Ямамото вымоется.  
– Простудишься, – говорит Ямамото.  
– Наплевать, – отвечает Гокудера таким тоном, что Ямамото понимает – ему действительно наплевать.  
Он моется очень быстро, так же быстро вытирается и заставляет Гокудеру одеться.

Потом Гокудера отправляет его проверять уцелевшие помещения на нижних этажах, а сам запирается в конференц-зале с Джаннини, Футой и Хибари.  
Проверять на нижних этажах нечего – всё цело. Ямамото бродит по пустым коридорам. Заходит на склад одежды, созданный запасливым Цуной. Здесь полно чёрных костюмов и рубашек всех размеров. Есть даже женские костюмы – Ямамото догадывается, что для Хром. Он выбирает одежду для себя и поднимается на этаж, который считается жилым. Гокудера стоит возле двери в его комнату, прислонившись к стене.  
– Я вспомнил об одёжном складе, – говорит Ямамото.  
– Я тоже, – Гокудера устало кивает.  
– Ты сейчас упадёшь, – предупреждает Ямамото.  
– Транспорт прибудет через шесть часов. Перелёт займёт около тринадцати. Думаю, я успею выспаться.  
"Если сможешь уснуть", – думает Ямамото, но не произносит этого вслух. Гокудера входит следом за ним и закрывает дверь. Ямамото убирает принесённые вещи в шкаф. Оборачивается на стук.  
– Что такое?  
Гокудера стоит, прислонившись к двери.  
– Хибари сказал, что Десятый не оставил завещания.  
– Это плохо, – говорит Ямамото.  
– Кольца уничтожены, – напоминает Гокудера. – Если Занзас станет боссом, мы все – покойники.  
– Да ну, – Ямамото подходит к нему вплотную и обнимает за талию, поддерживая. – Вария же помогла им в битве с Бьякураном.  
– Это так, – негромко отвечает Гокудера. – Но теперь, когда внешнего противника больше нет, они могут...  
– Не думаю, что они станут, – останавливает его Ямамото, качая головой.  
– Ты слишком им доверяешь, – Гокудера устало и зло щурится, глядя на него. – Я хочу, чтобы после церемонии ты увёз Бьянки, Кёко, Хару и, если получится, остальных хранителей. Мы с Хибари останемся на совет. Если с нами что-нибудь случится, вы узнаете.  
– Девушки уедут, – Ямамото кивает. – Я останусь. Думаю, Рёхей, Ламбо и Хром – тоже.  
– Ямамото!  
– Я останусь. Если Занзас соберётся что-нибудь предпринять, я пойму по Сквало.  
– Не переоценивай себя, бейсбольный придурок, – ворчит Гокудера.  
– До сих пор меня так называешь, – Ямамото запускает пальцы в волосы Гокудеры и закрывает ему рот поцелуем. Гокудера напрягается, но потом сам обнимает Ямамото за плечи и начинает отвечать с яростью, странной для человека, падающего с ног от усталости. Они прижимаются друг к другу, по шагу приближаясь к кровати. Гокудера втискивает ладони между их телами и расстёгивает рубашку Ямамото, едва не ломая пуговицы.  
– Пусти, – шепчет он, отстранившись.  
– Не пущу, – Ямамото берёт его за плечи и заставляет сесть на кровать. Гокудеру трясёт. Он сдёргивает с шеи галстук и сбрасывает пиджак. Ямамото становится перед ним на колени и высвобождает из штанов стоящий член. Наклоняется, облизывает головку, вбирает её в рот. Гокудера невнятно ругается и откидывается назад, опираясь на руки. Ямамото ласкает его, бёдра Гокудеры дёргаются так, что их приходится придерживать, ругательства становятся громче.  
– Ты что, не хочешь? – возмущённо спрашивает Гокудера.  
– Почему тебе всегда нужно быть чем-нибудь недовольным? – Ямамото поднимает голову и облизывает губы. Злой и растрёпанный Гокудера в распахнутой рубашке выглядит очень привлекательным.  
– Ты такой красивый, – говорит Ямамото.  
– Заткнись и раздевайся, – требует Гокудера. Ямамото улыбается. Пока он раздевается, Гокудера успевает избавиться от остатков одежды, сдвинуть одеяло и лечь на спину.  
– Смазка есть? – деловито интересуется он, когда Ямамото вешает его пиджак на спинку стула.  
Ямамото кивает и открывает нижний ящик стола. Как только он возвращается к кровати, Гокудера набрасывается на него. Болезненно хватает за плечи, целует без нежности – почти кусая. Ямамото мог бы спросить "что с тобой?", если бы не знал, в чём дело. Он мягко заставляет Гокудеру лечь на спину. Тот извивается и требует его отпустить. Ямамото перехватывает его запястья одной рукой – это не так просто сделать – дотягивается до своих брюк и выдёргивает из них пояс.  
– Лежи смирно, – говорит он.  
– Или ты меня выпорешь? – Гокудера заламывает бровь. Ямамото смешно, но смеяться нельзя.  
– Нет, – Ямамото поднимает руки Гокудеры к изголовью, прижимая его к кровати всем весом, и привязывает их ремнём. Гокудера дёргается, проверяя прочность узлов, снова ругается и пытается пнуть Ямамото.  
– Перестань, – Ямамото садится на бёдра Гокудеры. Тот тяжело дышит, раздувая ноздри, и зло щурится. Ямамото проводит кончиками пальцев по его лицу. Гокудера резко поворачивает голову, Ямамото отдёргивает руку, клацают зубы.  
Ямамото косится вниз. У Гокудеры по-прежнему стоит, но он действительно взбешён.  
– Что я не так делаю? – осторожно спрашивает Ямамото.  
– Всё, – Гокудера смотрит в сторону. – Ничего. Не знаю. Ты ничего не делаешь, и это меня бесит! – наконец, орёт он.  
– Просто пообещай мне не мешать, – просит Ямамото, сдвигается ниже и наклоняется. Снова берёт в рот.  
– Твою мать, – говорит Гокудера. Ямамото гладит его бёдра, не только сосёт член, но и вылизывает низ живота, и яйца. Гокудера стонет, пытается раздвинуть ноги, но Ямамото не позволяет. Он подбирает с пола флакон со смазкой, выдавливает её на пальцы и готовит себя. Гокудера смотрит, закусив губу и почти не дыша. Когда Ямамото опускается на его член, Гокудера снова стонет.  
– Не двигайся, – просит Ямамото. – Я сам.  
– Хорошо, – Гокудера прикрывает глаза и вздрагивает. – Ох.  
Ямамото поднимается и опускается, никуда не торопясь. Немного больно, и он позволяет себе привыкнуть. Гокудера тяжело дышит, лихорадочно облизывает губы и безотчётно подаётся навстречу. Пока он не двигается слишком резко, Ямамото ему не мешает. Когда неприятные ощущения сходят на нет, он сам насаживается до упора, вырывая у Гокудеры громкий рык.  
– Хочу тебя, – выдыхает Гокудера, – держать.  
– Нет, – Ямамото плавно поднимается.  
Гокудера снова рычит, жмурится и просит:  
– Хотя бы подрочи себе.  
– Тогда всё быстро закончится, – предупреждает Ямамото, но сжимает свой член.  
– Хочу, чтоб ты кончил раньше меня, – заявляет Гокудера.  
– Это уж как получится, – Ямамото улыбается. Гокудера смотрит на его член. Ямамото резко садится и медленно поднимается. Бёдра Гокудеры тянутся за его, связанные руки сжимаются в кулаки.  
– Ты правильно сделал, – с усилием выговаривает Гокудера. – Я бы тебя покалечил.  
– Вряд ли, – беззаботно отвечает Ямамото. Он продолжает двигаться пока Гокудера не начинает требовать "быстрее" и "сильнее". Ритм сбивается, Ямамото насаживается на член Гокудеры до упора, но поднимается не слишком высоко. Гокудера дрожит от напряжения, но утверждает, что не кончит, пока не кончит Ямамото.  
Ещё он говорит:  
– Если бы я мог что-нибудь сделать, ты бы уже кончал.  
Ямамото хочет, чтобы он помолчал. Он сам почти на пределе, он готов уступить, сдаться.  
– Иди сюда, – хрипло говорит Гокудера и облизывается. Ямамото понимает, что он имеет в виду, поднимается, выпуская из себя член, и придвигается к лицу Гокудеры. Наклоняет головку к влажным губам. Одного прикосновения к разгорячённой плоти оказывается достаточно. Ямамото отстраняется и кончает в кулак, всхлипывая и хватаясь за стойку кровати другой рукой.  
– Моя очередь, – важно заявляет Гокудера.  
– Да, конечно, – Ямамото переполнен благодарностью и совершенно расслаблен. Он рассеянно вытирает ладонь о бедро, снова садится на член Гокудеры, сжимается, расслабляется, двигается вверх и вниз – и с удовольствием слушает стон Гокудеры.  
– А теперь развяжи меня, – зевок несколько портит эффект от грозного требования.  
Ямамото молча выполняет его. Смотрит на руки Гокудеры, пытаясь понять, не слишком ли сильно их повредил.  
– Ерунда, – говорит Гокудера и садится. – У тебя есть пепельница?  
– Под столом, – Ямамото понимает, что очень устал. Он перебирается поближе к стене и ложится на спину.  
Гокудера курит, сидя на краю кровати. Ямамото рассматривает потолок и время от времени косится на Гокудеру.  
– Удалось связаться с Каваллоне, – говорит тот. – Резиденция Вонголы срыта до основания. Он приглашал к себе, но я отказался. Не хочу нести это всё, – Гокудера машет рукой с сигаретой, – в чужой дом.  
– У Вонголы больше одной итальянской резиденции, – напоминает Ямамото.  
– Укреплённую базу заняла Вария, а все остальные слишком далеко от кладбища.  
– Жить на одной базе с Варией мы, конечно, не можем, – Ямамото усмехается.  
– Не можем! – рявкает Гокудера. – Если ты тренировался со Сквало, это ещё не значит, что он не готов в любой момент порезать тебя на куски по приказу своего чокнутого босса.  
– Шшш, – Ямамото проводит ладонью по позвоночнику Гокудеры. Тот вздрагивает, бросает на него удивлённый взгляд через плечо, и тушит сигарету.  
– Заведи будильник, – просит Ямамото. Гокудера заводит будильник и вопросительно смотрит на Ямамото.  
– Что ещё сделать?  
– Ложись. Давай поспим, – предлагает Ямамото с улыбкой.  
– Псих, – говорит Гокудера. Ямамото щёлкает выключателем.  
Кровать узкая – им приходится повозиться, устраиваясь так, чтобы Ямамото не был слишком сильно прижат к стене, а Гокудера не рисковал свалиться. Убедившись, что Гокудера спит, Ямамото мгновенно вырубается.

Он просыпается от движения рядом.  
– Не могу спать, – шёпотом говорит Гокудера, когда Ямамото ловит его руку. – Лучше сделаю что-нибудь.  
Ямамото разжимает пальцы. Гокудера одевается и уходит. Ямамото снова проваливается в сон. Отец строго смотрит на него, Цуна улыбается, а Реборн с довольным видом поправляет шляпу. Ямамото поднимается за минуту до сигнала будильника, выключает его и идёт умываться.

Лимузины среди развалин смотрятся нелепо.  
– Зачем такая помпа? – спрашивает Ямамото, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно.  
– Мы провожаем Десятого, – голос Джаннини дрожит. Гокудера с каменным лицом наблюдает за тем, как гроб вносят в катафалк. Остальные рассаживаются по машинам. Хибари с заметным сожалением отпускает птицу, которая перелетает на плечо к Кусакабе.

В аэропорту их не задерживают – Мукуро и Хром отводят глаза слишком бдительным служащим.  
Салон самолёта разделён на несколько помещений. Гокудера и Ямамото летят вместе с Бьянки, Футой и Хибари. Молчание кажется невыносимо тяжёлым, но никто его не нарушает. Ямамото успевает задремать и проснуться. Свет приглушён, Гокудера смотрит в пустоту широко открытыми глазами, сильно сжимая подлокотники кресла. Все остальные спят.  
– Что случилось? – шёпотом спрашивает Ямамото.  
– Не знаю, – голос Гокудеры звучит растерянно. Ямамото берёт его за руку.  
– Пошли, – Гокудера стискивает его пальцы. Ямамото не спрашивает, куда. Гокудера приводит его в один из туалетов. Яркий свет бьёт по глазам. Гокудера дёргает Ямамото за галстук и зло целует, прикусывая губы.  
– Понял, – говорит Ямамото, отстранившись, запирает дверь и разворачивает Гокудеру лицом к раковине. В туалете слишком мало места для них двоих, они постоянно задевают друг друга – и это позволяет сохранить контакт, не обнимаясь и не прижимаясь специально.  
– Смазку взял? – холодно интересуется Гокудера, щурясь на своё отражение в зеркале.  
– Да, – Ямамото пытается согреть флакон в ладонях.  
– Тогда не тормози, – Гокудера сосредоточен, будто во время работы. Ямамото решает считать, что так надо, выдавливает гель на пальцы, растягивает Гокудеру – тот мгновенно раскрывается и тут же начинает дышать часто и шумно. Ямамото смазывает свой член и входит.  
– Быстро, – требует Гокудера. Медленно закрывает глаза и сразу же их распахивает. Ямамото сжимает его бёдра и толкается вперёд. Гокудера закусывает губу. Ямамото быстро двигается, придерживая Гокудеру. Тот дрочит, глядя на их отражения. Ямамото тоже смотрит в зеркало – на Гокудеру.  
– Надо было раньше это сделать, – говорит он.  
– Я сейчас закричу, – хрипло сообщает Гокудера. Ямамото зажимает ему рот рукой. Двигаться неудобно, но Гокудера подмахивает, угадывая движения Ямамото, и они не теряют темпа. Глаза у Гокудеры закатываются, он жмурится, кусает Ямамото за ладонь и кончает в раковину. Ямамото берёт Гокудеру за бёдра обеими руками, вжимается в него и кончает, глядя в зеркало. Гокудера опускает голову, волосы закрывают лицо.  
– Выйди, пожалуйста, – просит Гокудера. Ямамото неловко гладит его по спине, застёгивается и выходит, убедившись, что поблизости никого нет. В соседней кабинке он приводит себя в порядок. Гокудера ещё занят, Ямамото после секундного раздумья решает не ждать. Гокудера приходит через полчаса. Стюардесса приносит ему кофе.  
– Ты так не уснёшь, – говорит Ямамото.  
– Наплевать, – Гокудера осторожно пробует горячий напиток и морщится. Ямамото дремлет. Гокудера выходит в соседнее помещение и возвращается, принося с собой запах табачного дыма. Ямамото улыбается сквозь дрёму и проваливается в глубокий сон, полный воды и солнца. Цуна весело смеётся, глядя на радугу, отец зовёт Ямамото по имени, мать Цуны машет рукой. Ямамото просыпается от того, что кто-то толкает его в плечо.  
– Ты разговаривал, – негромко сообщает Гокудера.  
– Спасибо, что разбудил, – отвечает Ямамото и снова засыпает. На этот раз без сновидений. Он просыпается только когда самолёт заходит на посадку. Рядом потягивается Гокудера. Бьянки поправляет тёмные очки, Фута убирает свою книгу в чемоданчик, Хибари сидит, прикрыв глаза.  
Ямамото присматривается к Гокудере. Синяков под глазами нет, и он решает, что тот сдержал обещание и выспался.

Утреннее солнце бьёт в глаза, как только они выходят из самолёта. Рёхей поддерживает сестру, Гокудера подставляет локоть Бьянки, а Ямамото помогает спуститься Хару. И-пин идёт сама – в чёрном чонгсаме и с убранными в узел волосами она кажется старше их всех. Аэропорт принадлежит Вонголе, здесь своя охрана и свой персонал, Сквало встречает их у взлётной полосы. Гокудера задерживается, чтобы проследить за погрузкой гроба с телом Десятого, и у Ямамото есть шанс переговорить с варийским капитаном наедине.  
– Хреново, – говорит Сквало, пожимая руку Ямамото. Тот кивает. – Босс в ярости, – Сквало щурится, наблюдая за тем, как Вонгола рассаживается по машинам.  
– Он разве не всегда такой?  
– Нет, – Сквало качает головой. – Он теперь не сможет убить его сам. Бельфегор приготовил для вас подарок.  
– Подарок? – удивляется Ямамото.  
– Ну да. Ваш Ураган хотел живых офицеров. Бельфегор поймал Айрис, – Сквало хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить фамилию, – фальшивое Облако Миллефиоре.  
Ямамото не знает, как реагировать, поэтому говорит:  
– Спасибо.  
– Не вздумай это при нём ляпнуть, – Сквало зло скалится.  
– Да ладно, – когда Ямамото общается со Сквало, у него появляется странное ощущение, что всё в порядке.  
– Так, – Сквало смотрит на самолёт. – Они закончили. Вали к своим.  
Ямамото кивает и отходит к машинам.  
– О чём вы говорили? – спрашивает Гокудера, когда колонна трогается.  
– Сквало сказал, что Занзас очень зол. А Бельфегор поймал офицера Миллефиоре.  
Гокудера щурится.  
– Они что-нибудь замышляют?  
– Не знаю. Мне кажется, Сквало чем-то обеспокоен.  
– Мы тут все чем-то обеспокоены, – ворчит Гокудера и закуривает.

Небольшой с виду замок расположен на скале у моря. Рядовые Варии в штатском прогуливаются вокруг него, делая вид, что наслаждаются видами.  
– Подарок в подвале. Тело потом можно сбросить в море, – говорит Сквало. – А мне пора.  
– Увидимся, – говорит Ямамото.  
Сквало садится в машину и уезжает.  
Услужливый, но неразговорчивый персонал показывает прибывшим их комнаты, разносит багаж. Гроб с телом Десятого устанавливают на постаменте в большом зале на первом этаже. Приезжает Дино Каваллоне. Белая рубашка, угольно-чёрный костюм и тёмные очки.  
– Я очень расстроен, – говорит он.  
Гокудера кивает. Ещё Дино говорит:  
– Сделаю всё, что в моих силах.  
Гокудера снова кивает. Он кажется очень спокойным.  
Вонгола завтракает – Ямамото видит, что Гокудера сидит над полной тарелкой с отсутствующим видом.  
Начинают прибывать соболезнующие. Главы семей и ответственные лица с венками, букетами и корзинами цветов. Зал завален цветами, окна и двери распахнуты настежь, но запах пропитывает весь замок. Белоснежные хризантемы, пылающие розы, хрупкие тюльпаны и изысканные орхидеи. Гокудера негромко говорит Ямамото:  
– Я сейчас свихнусь.  
– Давай я тебя заменю, – предлагает Ямамото. Гокудера кивает, закуривает и выходит. Ямамото остаётся принимать соболезнования. Появляются Рёхей, Кёко и Хару. Некоторые из соболезнующих пытаются начать беседу с девушками, но Рёхей отвечает за них.  
Подают транспорт. Ямамото оставляет гостей на непривычно серьёзного Рёхея, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит снаружи. Мимо него в дом проходит католический священник с помощниками. Гокудера замечает Ямамото и возвращается в дом.  
Ямамото считает машины и людей. Траурный кортеж обещает быть огромным.  
– Никто ничего не заметит, – говорит бесшумно подошедший Мукуро. Ямамото кивает.  
Он возвращается в свою комнату через боковой вход, тщательно причёсывается и надевает пиджак. Катану он берёт с собой.  
Гости продолжают прибывать. У ворот образовывается пробка, но Хибари заставляет шофёров отогнать машины, чтобы они не мешали транспорту Вонголы. Отъезжает первая команда Варии, которая должна проверить безопасность дороги. Из дома выносят гроб и устанавливают на катафалк. Цветы разносят по машинам. Кёко плачет, стоя на верхней ступеньке лестницы. Рёхей держит сестру за плечи, а после помогает спуститься. Кёко идёт по осыпавшимся лепесткам.  
Хибари остаётся в замке. Все остальные рассаживаются по машинам и уезжают. Дорога кажется бесконечно длинной. Гокудера курит, но даже дым не может перебить удушливый запах цветов.  
Варийцы сообщают, что дорога свободна и безопасна. Машины Вонголы и гостей перемешаны с машинами охраны.  
– Мы не смогли защитить его, – глухо говорит Гокудера, – а теперь охраняем тело, как будто это имеет какое-то значение.  
– Не надо так, – просит Бьянки.  
– Цуна не хотел бы, чтобы кто-нибудь погиб, – говорит Ямамото. На мгновение в глазах Гокудеры загорается злость, но тут же гаснет. Ямамото понимает, что он очень устал.

Когда Ямамото видит вырытую могилу, он теряет чувство реальности. Всё происходящее кажется ему сном. Краски меркнут, запахи становятся слабее – все, кроме запаха табачного дыма. Люди двигаются слишком медленно, говорят слишком тихо – даже Сквало, который спрашивает у Ямамото, в порядке ли он. Ямамото заставляет себя встряхнуться. Гокудера слушает священника. Глаза у него стеклянные, а лицо похоже на маску.  
Занзас молча стоит в стороне. Он весь в чёрном, шрамы пересекают ничего не выражающее лицо, но аура злобы, которую он распространяет, настолько сильна, что все, кроме варийцев, стараются держаться от него подальше. Маммон подходит к Хром, они обмениваются парой почти беззвучных реплик. Ямамото замечает Скалла, выглядывающего из-за ноги Леви А Тана.  
– Бьякуран уничтожил семью, на которую он работал, – поясняет Сквало, проследив за взглядом Ямамото. – Аркобалено решил присоединиться к нам, чтобы отомстить.  
– Понятно, – говорит Ямамото.  
Ланчия молча плачет, не пытаясь спрятать слёзы.  
– Теперь он будет с родителями, – Хару тяжело вздыхает.  
Ямамото замечает ещё двоих аркобалено – Лал Мирч и Колоннелло, сменивший привычный камуфляж на строгий чёрный костюм – проходят сквозь расступающуюся перед ними толпу гостей.  
– Савада, – говорит Лал, глядя на гроб.  
– Он был отличным парнем, – голос Колоннелло кажется слишком громким, на него оборачиваются.  
Когда гроб с телом начинают опускать в могилу, у Ямамото снова появляется ощущение, что всё происходящее – нереально. Гокудера стоит рядом.  
– Мне кажется, что это всё не на самом деле, – почти беззвучно шепчет Ямамото.  
– Мне тоже, – так же тихо отвечает Гокудера, бросив на него удивлённый взгляд.

Вереница машин медленно тянется от кладбища. Люди Каваллоне увозят Бьянки, Кёко и Хару в аэропорт.  
Вария и Дино с охраной направляются к замку, в котором разместилась Вонгола.  
– Поминки? – спрашивает Занзас у Гокудеры. Тот отрицательно качает головой.  
– Военный совет. – Гокудера поворачивается к Каваллоне. – Извините, Дино.  
– Я понимаю, – Каваллоне удаётся выдавить жалкое подобие улыбки. – Я прослежу за оставшимися гостями.  
Занзас молча кивает. В кабинет проходит он, Сквало, Гокудера, Хибари и Ямамото.  
– Гокудера Хаято, – произносит Занзас, усевшись в кресло и вытянув ноги. – Что ты собираешься делать?  
– Почему он? – интересуется Сквало.  
– Заткнись, – безразлично говорит Занзас. Его глаза тускло светятся красным, будто угли. Ямамото не знает, готовы они вспыхнуть или погаснуть. Ощущение ирреальности уходит, он чувствует запахи, слышит звуки и замечает движения.  
– Восстановить мощь Вонголы, – отвечает Гокудера. – Уничтожить Джессо.  
Занзас кивает.  
– Савада Цунаёси оставил завещание?  
– Так вот, что тебя интересует, – с плохо скрываемым раздражением отвечает Гокудера. – Нет.  
– Это неудачно, – Занзас не замечает провокации. – Вонгола осталась без босса.  
– Собираешься занять его место? – теперь Гокудера не считает нужным скрывать свою злость.  
– Сейчас его замещаешь ты, правая рука, – безразлично произносит Занзас, не глядя на Гокудеру.  
Ямамото неожиданно чувствует что-то холодное на пальце и ойкает от удивления. Все поворачиваются к нему.  
– Вот, – Ямамото вытягивает руку вперёд. На пальце мягко светится кольцо Дождя.  
Занзас ухмыляется.  
– Забавный фокус.  
Гокудера смотрит на свои руки.  
– Эй! – не сдержавшись, восклицает Сквало. – Его же не было!  
– Не было, – растерянно говорит Ямамото.  
– К делам, – перебивает их Занзас. – Мы займёмся зачисткой в Италии и Европе. Фальшивое Облако уже у вас, с Ураганом я разобрался, но их Солнце ещё на свободе. Если он успел удрать – мы найдём его, где бы то ни было.  
– В Японии будет действовать Дисциплинарный Комитет, – говорит Хибари.  
– Занзас, – Гокудера щурится. – Ты будешь подчиняться моим приказам?  
Занзас фыркает.  
– Вария работает на Вонголу. Мы сделаем своё дело, вы делайте своё.  
– Мелкие семьи, не входящие в Альянс, могут попытаться извлечь выгоду из ситуации, – быстро говорит Гокудера.  
– У них не получится, – со спокойной уверенностью отвечает Занзас. За дверью раздаётся шум, как будто что-то падает. Входит Реборн. Окидывает собравшихся строгим взглядом и говорит:  
– Вижу, вы уже договорились.  
Занзас снова фыркает.  
– Реборн! – Гокудера явно рад его видеть.  
Реборн пинком захлопывает дверь и вспрыгивает на плечо Ямамото.  
– Вы уже догадались, что происходит? – довольным голосом спрашивает он.  
– Не понимаю, чему вы радуетесь, – Гокудера хмурится. Ямамото косится на Реборна.  
– Твоё кольцо вернулось, верно ведь, Ямамото?  
– Ну, – говорит Ямамото.  
– Когда аркобалено возвращали маленьких вас в прошлое, Скалл напортачил, – говорит Реборн. – Бьякуран запечатан в этом мире, все результаты его деятельности в других мирах стали недействительны. А здесь всё, что сделал он сам и что было сделано из-за него, изменяется постепенно. Так что всё исправится, но не сразу.  
– Я не понимаю, – признаётся Ямамото.  
– То есть, Саваду Цунаёси зря закапывали? – лениво интересуется Занзас. Гокудера подскакивает и сжимает кулаки.  
– Откапывать не придётся, – говорит Реборн. – Когда Цуна вернётся, он окажется там, где был перед смертью. Вам нужно только проследить за местом, где проходили переговоры, во время которых он погиб.  
– Он точно вернётся? – умоляющим тоном спрашивает Гокудера. Ямамото смотрит на Реборна. Тот наклоняет голову так, что поля шляпы бросают тень на лицо.  
– Я пока не уверен на сто процентов, – после долгого молчания признаётся он. – Со временем всё встанет на свои места, но сейчас кризис ещё не закончился. Вы не можете расслабляться.  
– Понятно, – упавшим голосом говорит Гокудера и садится.  
Хибари поднимается.  
– У меня много дел, – он выходит.  
– Босс, – говорит Сквало. – Может, нам тоже пора?..  
– Деликатность, – презрительно произносит Занзас, вставая. Когда дверь за ними закрывается, за ней снова что-то падает.  
Реборн спрыгивает на стол.  
– Разве вы не заметили, что реальность какая-то неправильная? – с укором спрашивает он, по очереди глядя на Ямамото и Гокудеру.  
– У меня было такое ощущение, – Гокудера опускает голову. – Но я думал, что это из-за смерти Десятого. Я не мог в неё поверить.  
– А я просто не успел задуматься, – признаётся Ямамото.  
Реборн сердито поджимает губы.  
– Я решил пока не рассказывать остальным, – заявляет он. – Рано или поздно изменения станут слишком заметными – вернутся кольца Вонголы, те, кого считали мёртвыми, окажутся живы. Тогда вы всё им объясните. Большинство обычных людей ничего не заметит, посчитает неслучившиеся трагедии дурными снами, но у вас так не получится.  
– Кёко и Хару очень расстроены, – говорит Ямамото.  
– И расстроятся ещё больше, если Цуны не будет слишком долго, – строго говорит Реборн.  
– Понятно, – Ямамото вздыхает.  
– Тебе, – Реборн наставляет палец на Гокудеру, – придётся управлять Вонголой, пока ситуация не стабилизируется.  
– Конечно, – отвечает Гокудера. Ямамото с удивлением понимает, что Гокудера совершенно спокоен и собран.  
– А ты, – Реборн поворачивается к Ямамото, – будешь ему помогать.  
– Ясное дело, – Ямамото с облегчением улыбается.  
Понимание бьёт его по голове, уже когда они выходят из кабинета. Реборн и Гокудера направляются в столовую. Ямамото останавливается, нащупывает в кармане мобильный телефон и говорит:  
– Я вас догоню.  
Гокудера удивлённо оборачивается, но Реборн требовательно дёргает его за штанину.  
Ямамото возвращается в кабинет и плотно закрывает за собой дверь. Непослушными пальцами выбирает так и не удалённый из записной книжки номер.  
– Алло? – произносит удивлённый Ямамото Цуёси. – Такэси? Что-то случилось?..  
– Нет, – заставляет себя сказать Ямамото. – Я просто, – он запинается, – соскучился. Я зайду, когда вернусь в Японию. Можно?  
– Что за глупости ты говоришь, – ворчит Цуёси.  
– Я позвоню ещё, хорошо? – спрашивает Ямамото.  
– Звони, конечно, – отвечает Цуёси. – У тебя точно всё в порядке?  
– Да, пап, – Ямамото вешает трубку, прислоняется к стене и прижимается к ней затылком. Он очень счастлив, но никак не может перестать плакать. Слёзы смывают напряжение последних дней. Ямамото уходит в свою комнату. Покрасневшие глаза никого не смутят, а глупую улыбку можно сдерживать хотя бы время от времени.

Ямамото снимает пиджак и галстук, умывается и ложится на кровать, раскидывает руки в стороны. Раздаётся вежливый стук.  
– Открыто, – говорит Ямамото.  
– Можно, я покурю? – спрашивает Гокудера, закрывая за собой дверь.  
– Хорошо, что ты пришёл, – Ямамото широко улыбается. Гокудера подходит к окну, открывает створку и прикуривает. Хмуро косится на Ямамото.  
– Мой отец, – Ямамото кажется, что у него сейчас щёки треснут, но он никак не может перестать улыбаться, – жив.  
Гокудера поднимает брови, переводит взгляд на сигарету, выбрасывает её в окно, садится на кровать рядом с Ямамото, наклоняется и обнимает его.  
– Рад за тебя, – говорит он.  
– Я же говорил, что всё будет хорошо, – Ямамото изо всех сил прижимает Гокудеру к себе. – А ты мне не верил.  
– Потому что ты вечно говоришь какие-то глупости, – ворчит Гокудера, пытаясь отвернуться и встать. – Пусти, я тебе не плюшевая игрушка!  
– Нет, – Ямамото счастливо смеётся. – Разувайся и снимай пиджак. – Ты его и так уже помял, придурок.  
Гокудера перестаёт вырываться. Ямамото ослабляет хватку.  
– Цуна тоже вернётся, я уверен, – негромко говорит он.  
– Попробую тебе поверить, – Гокудера утыкается лбом ему в плечо.  
– Ты, наверное, собирался что-то сказать? – предполагает Ямамото.  
– Да. Спасибо.  
– За что?  
– Ты был рядом. Всё это время, – голос Гокудеры звучит глухо.  
– Не собираюсь никуда исчезать, – Ямамото смеётся.  
– Придурок, – обречённо говорит Гокудера.  
Ямамото всё-таки отпускает его. Гокудера курит, глядя в окно. Потом он говорит:  
– Подарок. Чёрт.  
– Да, надо посмотреть, – Ямамото вскакивает с кровати.  
– Можешь отдыхать, – Гокудера поправляет галстук и одёргивает пиджак. – Сам разберусь.  
– Я с тобой, – говорит Ямамото.

Варийцы из отряда Урагана без вопросов пропускают Ямамото и Гокудеру в запертое помещение. Лысая женщина в обрывках формы Уайтспелл сидит на стуле, слегка покачиваясь из стороны в сторону.  
– Эй, – говорит Гокудера. Она не обращает на него внимания. – Что за чёрт, – Гокудера хмурится.  
Ямамото хочет спросить у охранников, что с пленницей, и видит Реборна. Тот входит, легко отодвинув Ямамото.  
– Вот о чём я говорил, – Реборн показывает на женщину. – Она тоже чувствует изменения, но её разум с ними не справился.  
– Какие изменения? – не понимает Ямамото.  
– Бьякуран сделал её офицером Миллефиоре, – говорит Реборн. – Но теперь реальность для неё разделилась надвое. Она одинаково хорошо помнит то, что было, и то, чего не было.  
– А она точно не прикидывается? – Гокудера с сомнением смотрит на пленницу.  
– Можешь проверить, – Реборн пожимает плечами.  
Гокудера подходит к женщине, берёт её за подбородок и заставляет поднять голову. Она смотрит сквозь него и не сопротивляется. Гокудера несильно бьёт её по щеке. Голова безвольно дёргается. Женщина не издаёт ни звука.  
– Её сознание сейчас в другой реальности, – говорит Реборн. – Там ей больше нравится.  
– Бесполезна, – заключает Гокудера.  
– Надо ей как-то помочь, – растерянно говорит Ямамото.  
– Я распоряжусь, чтобы её поместили в клинику для душевнобольных. Если она придёт в себя, то сможет поделиться информацией, – говорит Гокудера.  
– Я бы не стал тратить на неё время, – Реборн поправляет шляпу дулом пистолета.  
– А Десятый не стал бы её убивать, – в голосе Гокудеры звенит металл. Реборн улыбается.  
Ямамото развязывает руки пленницы – он вспоминает, что её зовут Айрис – и помогает встать. Гокудера набрасывает ей на плечи свой пиджак. Они выводят Айрис из импровизированной камеры.  
– Я пойду вперёд, – говорит Гокудера, когда понимает, что Айрис еле переставляет ноги.  
Варийцы удивлённо смотрят на Ямамото.  
– Помогите ей, – требует Реборн. Они слушаются беспрекословно.  
– Что вы с ней сделали? – осторожно спрашивает один из них.  
– Ничего, – говорит Реборн.  
– А почему она лысая? – Ямамото понимает, что вопрос дурацкий, но не может его не задать.  
– Господину Бельфегору было очень скучно, когда он её поймал, – пожимает плечами один из варийцев. Айрис дёргается, испуганно озирается по сторонам, но тут же теряет интерес к происходящему и расслабляется.  
– Может быть, для неё ещё не всё потеряно, – Реборн склоняет голову набок. Гокудера встречает их у выхода из подвала и отводит к боковому выходу. За рулём машины, которая увозит Айрис, сидит человек из Дисциплинарного Комитета. Реборн отпускает варийцев.  
– С этим разобрались, – Гокудера машинально вытирает руки, повесив пиджак на локоть.  
– Вам нужно отдохнуть, – говорит Реборн.  
– А как же место переговоров? – хмурится Гокудера.  
– Туда уже отправилась Лал. Она свяжется с вами, если что-то узнает.  
– Когда мы сможем вернуться в Японию? – спрашивает Ямамото.  
Гокудера молчит, задумавшись. Реборн не отвечает.  
– Ты можешь ехать, если хочешь, – говорит, наконец, Гокудера. – Я останусь.  
Ямамото растерян.  
– Всё будет в порядке, – Гокудера улыбается.  
– Я тоже останусь, – Ямамото улыбается в ответ. – Мы вернёмся вместе с Цуной.  
Реборн хитро ухмыляется и исчезает.

После раннего ужина все разбредаются по комнатам. Ямамото не может скрыть хорошего настроения, поэтому старается не попадаться никому на глаза. Гокудера занят. Переговоры проходили в одном из особняков семьи Джильо Неро, и дом нужно выкупать. Местные, работающие на семью, решили воспользоваться моментом, чтобы обрушить на правую руку все свои проблемы и просьбы. Ямамото заходит в кабинет – Гокудера отвечает на звонки, отказывается от встреч и перебирает письма.  
– Чего тебе? – хмуро спрашивает он, с ненавистью глядя на телефон.  
– Чувствую себя бесполезным, – говорит Ямамото.  
– Тогда займись, – Гокудера подталкивает Ямамото пачку писем. – Отдели соболезнования от жалоб.  
Ямамото разбирает письма. Гокудере легко говорить – итальянский для него родной, а Ямамото до сих не понимает некоторых слов. Впрочем, он быстро соображает, что в письма можно не вчитываться. Соболезнования – короткие. Жалобы – длинные. Гокудера выключает телефон, прижимает стопку листков пепельницей и закуривает.  
– Все как с цепи сорвались. Даже во время конфликта было проще, – он выпускает дым в потолок.  
– Тебе это нравится, – говорит Ямамото.  
– Иллюзия, что всё идёт как надо.  
Ямамото кивает.  
– Кажется, я закончил, – он демонстрирует две кучи распечатанных писем.  
– Давай сюда жалобщиков, – Гокудера зажимает сигарету зубами. – Я с ними разберусь.  
Гокудера быстро перебирает письма, поочерёдно хмурясь и улыбаясь, едва не стряхивает пепел на пол – Ямамото успевает подставить пепельницу. Несколько он собирает в большой конверт, размашисто надписывает "разобраться" и отдаёт Ямамото.  
– Отвезёшь завтра с утра своему психу.  
– Он не мой, – возражает Ямамото.  
– Хорошо. Отвезёшь завтра с утра варийскому психу с мечом.  
– Вроде, ещё не слишком поздно, – Ямамото бросает взгляд в окно. Солнце медленно клонится к закату.  
Гокудера сердито сводит брови.  
– Если хочешь провести ночь в замке Варии, – начинает он.  
Ямамото тут же выставляет перед собой руки в умиротворяющем жесте.  
– Нет, нет, я хотел бы провести эту ночь с тобой, – говорит он, не задумываясь.  
Гокудера моргает, снова хмурится и говорит:  
– Мне нужно работать.  
– Не всё же время, – Ямамото беззаботно улыбается.  
– Ты меня отвлекаешь, – говорит Гокудера.  
– Тогда я пойду, – Ямамото встаёт и уходит, спиной чувствуя взгляд Гокудеры.

Ямамото бездельничает, не зная, чем себя занять. Он успевает задремать и просыпается уже ночью. Принимает душ и приходит к комнате Гокудеры. Дверь приоткрыта на пару сантиметров, внутри горит ночник.  
– Можно? – Ямамото заглядывает в комнату.  
– Я тебя ждал, – Гокудера откладывает книгу и снимает очки. Ямамото улыбается и запирает дверь изнутри.  
Гокудера откидывает одеяло и переворачивается на живот. Ямамото стаскивает футболку на ходу, садится на край кровати и кладёт ладони на спину Гокудеры. Проводит от лопаток к пояснице, сильно нажимая. Гокудера чуть слышно вздыхает. Ямамото продолжает гладить его, не столько разминая, сколько лаская.  
– Хватит, – Гокудера переворачивается на спину, ловит Ямамото за запястье и дёргает на себя. Они медленно перекатываются по кровати, сверху оказывается то один, то другой. Целуются и ласкают друг друга.  
– Хорошо, – говорит Гокудера. Ямамото улыбается. Он сверху, поэтому он запускает руку под резинку пижамных штанов Гокудеры и сжимает его член. Гокудера довольно жмурится и раздвигает ноги. Ямамото садится на пятки, снимает с Гокудеры штаны, а потом отсасывает ему, одновременно растягивая его анус. Гокудера стонет и цепляется за простыни. Спрашивает:  
– Хочешь, чтобы я так кончил? – и, когда Ямамото поднимает голову, чтобы ответить, сгибается, задирая ноги. Ямамото выпутывается из своих штанов, становится на колени у бёдер Гокудеры и входит одним движением. Гокудера скалится и втягивает воздух сквозь зубы.  
– Не больно? – спрашивает Ямамото.  
– Сколько уже лет я тебе говорю, что нет? – Гокудера щурится и покачивается. Теперь Ямамото резко вдыхает, хватает его за бёдра и трахает. Гокудера продолжает скалиться. Он тихонько рычит и дрочит себе. Через несколько восхитительных минут рычание сменяется стонами.  
– Как же хорошо, – шепчет Ямамото.  
Гокудера кивает, жмурится и кончает, сжимаясь вокруг него. Ямамото делает ещё несколько движений – и тоже кончает. Падает на кровать рядом с Гокудерой.  
– Лень тебя выгонять, – Гокудера зевает.  
– Спасибо, – Ямамото трётся лицом о его плечо и накрывает их одеялом.  
Гокудера выключает ночник.

На следующий день уезжают все, кроме Гокудеры, Ямамото и Реборна. Хибари оставляет в качестве охраны людей из Дисциплинарного Комитета.  
– Мы сами можем за себя постоять, – возражает Гокудера.  
– Хочешь проверить? – Хибари выхватывает тонфа.  
– Давайте в другой раз, – предлагает Ямамото.  
Реборн отправляет варийцев.  
– Занзас найдёт им применение, – говорит Гокудера.  
– Письма! – Ямамото хлопает себя по лбу.  
– Хотя бы полдня ты не будешь путаться у меня под ногами, – вздыхает Гокудера с фальшивым облегчением.  
Ямамото уезжает. Варии не до траура. Сквало кричит, Маммон недоволен финансовым благосостоянием команды, Бельфегор скучает и слоняется вокруг замка.  
Ямамото отдаёт Сквало конверт, тот хмурится, фыркает, смеётся и зовёт Бельфегора.  
– Вот тебе программа развлечений, мелкий засранец! – объявляет он, вручая Бельфегору письма.  
– Почему я должен возиться с такой ерундой? – Бельфегор морщит нос.  
– Потому что я так приказал! – орёт Сквало. – Потому что это дело Вонголы!  
Бельфегор трагически вздыхает, разворачивается и уходит, по пути пытаясь дозваться Франа.  
– Бардак, – жалуется Сквало.  
– Может, потренируемся? – предлагает Ямамото.  
– Не до того, – говорит Сквало с сожалением. – Вы что-нибудь вытряхнули из той бабы?  
– Ничего. Она сошла с ума.  
– Что?! Этот мерзавец её всё-таки попортил?!  
– Нет, успокойся, пожалуйста. Бельфегор не виноват. Реборн сказал, – Ямамото понижает голос, – что это из-за изменения реальности. Она одновременно помнила то, что было бы с ней без Бьякурана, и то, что произошло на самом деле. Ну и не выдержала.  
Сквало деловито щурится.  
– Значит, с остальными офицерами Миллефиоре может быть то же самое, так?  
– Угу, – Ямамото кивает. – Но я бы на это не рассчитывал. Реборн ещё говорил, что обычные люди вообще ничего не поймут. И, – Ямамото широко улыбается, – мой отец жив.  
Сквало улыбается в ответ и сильно хлопает его по плечу.  
– Почему ты ещё не в Японии? – спрашивает он.  
– Там уже всё в порядке, – Ямамото разводит руками. – А здесь ещё нет.  
– Всё в порядке! Ха! – лицо Сквало становится злым. – Думаешь, ваши смогут там справиться?  
– Ну да. Хибари утром уехал.  
– Значит, у них есть шанс, – Сквало кивает и тут же поднимает руку к наушнику, чтобы ответить на вызов.  
– Что?! Опять?! Я сейчас!  
Ямамото думает, что вызывающий мог бы услышать Сквало без всякой рации, и говорит:  
– Я поеду.  
Сквало рассеянно предлагает заходить ещё и срывается с места. Ямамото думает, что кому-то не повезло.

– От Лал новостей не было? – спрашивает Ямамото у Реборна, вернувшись в опустевший замок.  
– Гокудера тоже всё время об этом спрашивает, – ворчит Реборн. – Он выкупил замок, адвокат Джильо Неро уехал полчаса назад. Завтра вы переедете.  
– Почему не сегодня? – спрашивает Ямамото.  
– Гокудера согласился принять несколько человек из Вонголы, – говорит Реборн.  
– И это затянулось, – вздыхает Ямамото.  
– Хочешь потренироваться? – спрашивает Реборн.  
– А то, – Ямамото улыбается.  
Они спускаются к морю – на узкую полоску каменистого пляжа.  
– Ты совсем раскис, – заявляет Реборн через несколько минут. – Стал ещё хуже, чем был. Думаю, я должен пожаловаться Сквало.  
– Не надо, – просит Ямамото. – Дай мне ещё один шанс.  
– В настоящем бою у тебя не было бы ни одного шанса, – говорит Реборн. Он гоняет Ямамото, пока не решает, что голоден.  
В замке их ждёт сытный ужин, доставленный по приказу Реборна.  
– Я до сих пор скучаю по Маминой стряпне, – грустно говорит Реборн.  
– Как думаешь, они тоже могут вернуться? – с надеждой спрашивает Ямамото.  
– Не знаю, – качает головой Реборн. – Мы так и не узнали, была ли катастрофа несчастным случаем или убийством.  
– У машины были испорчены тормоза, – Гокудера злится. – Разумеется, это было убийство.  
– Но мы не можем знать, кто его подстроил.  
– В то время смерть внешнего советника Вонголы была выгодна только Бьякурану, – безапелляционно заявляет Гокудера.  
– Мы можем не знать всех фактов, – Реборн вздыхает. – Кто-то мог просто воспользоваться моментом.  
Гокудера молчит.

Эту ночь он проводит в спальне Ямамото – и тот очень рад. Утром они съезжают из временной резиденции и занимают небольшой, но древний замок.  
Он не использовался как гостиница, и поэтому кажется совершенно нежилым.  
– Жаль, вы уже слишком большие, чтобы вас можно было напугать привидениями, – с сожалением говорит Реборн.  
Ямамото смеётся.  
Лал и Колоннелло уезжают, перекинувшись с прибывшими всего парой слов.  
– Удачи, – говорит Колоннелло на прощание.  
Ночью Ямамото просыпается от того, что Гокудера резко садится на кровати.  
– Что? – спрашивает Ямамото, ещё не до конца проснувшись.  
Гокудера включает ночник и демонстрирует кольцо Урагана.  
Ямамото улыбается и показывает большой палец.  
Утром звонит Хром. Кольца Тумана и Облака вернулись одновременно с кольцом Урагана.  
Ямамото звонит отцу, чтобы узнать, как у него дела. Тот жалуется на наплыв посетителей, не говорящих по-японски.  
Вечером Рёхей сообщает, что кольца Грозы и Солнца снова у Хранителей.  
– Осталось только Небо, – говорит Реборн.  
– Мы проведём эту ночь в зале, где стреляли в Цуну, – говорит Гокудера.  
– Хорошее решение, – кивает Реборн, но сам отправляется спать.

Время тянется медленно. Гокудера читает, Ямамото быстро начинает скучать. Он встаёт за спиной у Гокудеры и начинает гладить его по плечам.  
– Отстань, – тот недовольно дёргается. – Десятый может появиться в любой момент!  
– А мы можем просидеть тут до утра и никого не дождаться, – Ямамото ерошит волосы Гокудеры. – Только время потеряем.  
Гокудера с сомнением смотрит на Ямамото поверх очков. Ямамото аккуратно снимает их и кладёт на стол стёклами вверх.  
– Если Десятый нас застанет, – начинает Гокудера.  
– То сразу всё поймёт, – договаривает за него Ямамото. – Сколько лет ты собирался ему сказать?  
Гокудера недовольно сопит. Ямамото наклоняется и целует его в губы. Гокудера отвечает на поцелуй.  
Ямамото раздевается полностью, Гокудера снимает пиджак и расстёгивает брюки. Ямамото пытается расстегнуть на нём рубашку, но Гокудера жёстко пресекает эти попытки, перехватывая руки Ямамото. Тот сдаётся и ложится спиной на стол. Гокудера закидывает его ноги себе на плечи. Пока они занимаются любовью, он всё время косится в ту сторону, где стоит кресло, в котором сидел Цуна во время переговоров.  
– Перестань, пожалуйста, – просит Ямамото.  
– Что? – Гокудера останавливается.  
– Ты всё время туда смотришь, – Ямамото кивает на кресло. – Смотри на меня.  
– Размечтался, – ворчит Гокудера, сильно стискивает бёдра Ямамото и с размаху вгоняет в него член. Ямамото стонет и жмурится от острого удовольствия. Когда он открывает глаза, то видит, что Гокудера смотрит только на него. Ямамото улыбается и дрочит. Гокудера рычит, когда кончает, а потом наклоняется и берёт член Ямамото в рот. Ямамото выгибается, опуская ноги, и кончает с громким стоном.  
Подняв голову, Гокудера косится туда же, куда и раньше.  
– Видишь, никого нет, – спокойно говорит Ямамото.  
Гокудера мрачно смотрит на него, приводит себя в порядок и закуривает. Ямамото потягивается и не спеша одевается. Когда он застёгивает последнюю пуговицу на рубашке, в кресле появляется Цуна. Ни грома, ни молний, ни вспышки света.  
– Десятый! – кричит Гокудера. Сигарета летит в пепельницу.  
– Цуна! – Ямамото забывает про пиджак, брошенный на стол.  
– Что вы здесь делаете? – Цуна непонимающе хмурится и начинает вставать.  
– Нам придётся многое тебе объяснить, – Реборн выходит из-за напольной вазы.  
– Реборн, – у Гокудеры отвисает челюсть. – Неужели вы всё время были здесь?..  
– Похоже, это нам тоже придётся объяснить, – Ямамото чешет в затылке.  
Цуна растерянно улыбается и спрашивает:  
– Всё в порядке?  
– Да, – уверенно отвечает Ямамото.  
– Придурок, да как всё может быть в порядке? – возмущается Гокудера. Улыбка Цуны становится шире. Ямамото смеётся. Всё действительно в порядке.


End file.
